


Chlorine

by LaKoda0518



Series: The Story Of Us: Freebatch Ficlets and Oneshots [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - RPF, Freebatch - RPF, Martin Freeman - RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Benedict can’t stop thinking about that night, Fantasizing on set, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sherlock (TV) - Freeform, The Pool Scene, filming sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Benedict and Martin are filming the famous pool scene, but their minds are filled with other thoughts...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet comes in two parts! :D this one from Ben’s POV; the other from Martin’s! :) very excited to start doing a few of these! A very special thank you to thinkanddoodle-batch for the idea to start doing my 221Bs from both POVs :) Brilliant idea, doll! 😘
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading and please leave any love and comments you feel it deserves! ♥️

The smell of chlorine fills his senses as Ben rushes forward. They’re filming the climactic pool scene of their newest series and things had been a bit awkward since that night… He had been in his trailer with Martin, running lines, when their eyes met; the playful banter dying in their throats. Martin had seized the opportunity in that moment and leaned across the small table, crashing their lips together hungrily. 

Before Ben knew it, they had fallen into bed together; kissing and touching every inch of each other’s bare skin. It had been the most wonderful night of his life and Ben had wondered how he would ever want anyone as much as he wanted Martin. 

Even now as he lowers himself to remove the Semtex vest from Martin’s torso, he finds himself face to face with the other man’s crotch and his arousal overtakes him… He can’t help thinking about ignoring the explosives vest entirely in favor of popping the button on those cuffed jeans, slide down the zip, and take Martin’s cock into his mouth; relishing the delicious moans and grunts he’d heard him make that first night. He licks his lips in anticipation and comes to the horrific realisation that he hasn’t attempted to remove the vest… Glancing up, Martin’s eyes are blown wide with interest.

“Ben…?” 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Martin are filming the famous pool scene, but their thoughts are filled with other thoughts...

Martin feels the burn of chlorine in his nose, but tries his best to concentrate on the pool scene. Things had been pretty awkward on set after he’d practically jumped Benedict that night in his trailer, taking him to bed and going way further than he should have with a co-star… but he couldn’t resist. Every time he looked at Ben, something seemed to click; like all of his missing pieces slotting into place after being lost for so long. 

Now, Ben is across from him - the Sherlock to his John - and the fear in his eyes seems real as he studies the explosives vest strapped to his chest. He rushes over with an intensity in his gaze that Martin just can’t place. 

_ Is he okay…? He knows this isn’t real, so what gives? _

He feels an intense need to pull the other man close to comfort him, but before he can react, Ben’s on his knees at his feet; hands paused just above his belt… His eyes fixed on Martin’s zipper; his tongue darts out to wet his lips and he glances up. 

Martin swallows hard; there’s no mistaking the hungry look in his eyes as they stare one another down. Heart skipping a beat - or six, Martin lets out a shaky breath as Ben’s fingertips brush his zip.

“Ben…?”


End file.
